


The Day We Met

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Magnus takes his brotherly duties seriously.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss
Series: Cute Meets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Another short 'Cute Meet' fic for you. In this fic, Magnus and Clary are siblings, just go with it!
> 
> Hope you are all safe and well.
> 
> Hugs Tania.

Alec smiled as he listened to Ragnor, telling a story about his trip to Peru with Magnus. Alec really loved Ragnor and Cat, this was the first time they’d had a chance to get together for dinner just the four of them.

“And that’s why we were banned from Peru,” He said smirking and Magnus bowed his head to conceal his blush.

Alec burst into laughter. “Why am I not surprised, you have a habit of jumping without thinking, it’s no surprise it’s gotten you into trouble more than a few times.”

“It might have, but it also got me you,” Magnus said beaming at his boyfriend.

“So true,” Alec said cupping Magnus’ cheek lovingly and kissing him sweetly.

“How did you two meet again?” Cat asked curiously. All Magnus had told Cat was that Alec was the brother of Clary’s boyfriend, but she was starting to think there was more to the story than that.

“That’s a long story,” Magnus said, shrugging off the question.

“We have time,” She laughed.

“So, Alec care to share?” Ragnor asked knowing they wouldn’t get a straight answer from Magnus.

“Well . . . .” Alec said, laughter in his voice.

6 months earlier . . . .

Alec was startled awake by the banging on his front door. He yawned, stretching as he stood. It was almost 10 pm, and he must have fallen asleep on the couch yet again.

Rubbing his eyes, he opened the door to find the most beautiful man he’d ever seen standing there glaring at him.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” the man yelled at him angrily.

“Excuse me?”

“What gives you the right to play with people’s feeling like that? One minute you’re telling her you love her and the next you’re dumping her by text.”

“What are you . . .” Alec tried to ask but was cut off.

“Was it all a game to you, a ploy to get her into bed, you sick bastard.”

The man slapped Alec hard, it left his cheek stinging and his ears ringing, then he turned and stalked away.

Alec stood there stunned and by the time he’d come to his sense enough to ask what was going on the man was nowhere to be seen.

Magnus was too riled up, so instead of going right back to his apartment, he went downstairs and walked around the block a couple of times to calm down. Despite clearing his head, when he did finally return to the apartment, he was still fuming at his altercation with Jace Lightwood. The asshole who had broken his sister Clary’s heart.

Magnus’ anger still bubbled but he also couldn’t help the small spark of attraction he’d had when he’d first seen the man, why did he have to be so gorgeous. No wonder Clary had fallen for him so fast.

When Magnus heard giggling, he looked around confused. He’d left Clary in tears on the couch when he’s stalked out of the apartment and made his way to the 7th floor to confront Jace.

Making his way to Clary’s room, he pushed the door open to find Clary on her bed, a man under her.

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed, and he ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

A moment later, a very embarrassed Clary walked into the lounge sheepishly followed by some blonde guy Magnus had never met.

“I thought you were all broken up about Jace, and here I find you in bed with this guy?” Magnus growled.

“I was, but he apologised, we talked, and we’re all good.”

“What?” Magnus asked, confused.

“After you left, Jace come back.”

“That’s not Jace,” Magnus said.

“Yes, it is,” Clary corrected him.

“No,” Magnus said determinedly.

“I am,” Jace said, stepping forward.

Magnus blinked at the man confused and then it hit him.

“If you’re Jace, then who did I just yell at?”

Clary and Jace looked at the horrified look on Magnus' face and burst into laughter.

“Tall, dark hair?” Jace asked.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Magnus added.

“Alec, that’s Alec, my brother.”

“His very gay and single brother,” Clary giggled.

“Fuck!” Magnus said out loud.

Alec was still so confused as to what had happened this evening. He was sitting on the couch, frozen peas on his cheek when he heard a quiet knock. It was so quiet that he almost didn’t hear it. Getting up, he opened the door and took a step back when he saw the man from earlier standing there.

“If you’re here to slap the other cheek, please don’t, I’m out of peas,” Alec said when he noticed the sorrowful expression on the man’s face.

“I’m so so sorry. I thought you were Jace. I’d never met him, but I knew he lived here, and Clary said he was the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen, so I assumed you were Jace.” Magnus blurted out without taking a breath.

Alec felt his cheeks warm up. “You think I’m gorgeous?” he asked.

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Magnus said, smiling.

Alec laughed.

“Magnus Bane, Clary’s very embarrassed brother,” Magnus said, introducing himself.

“Alec Lightwood, Jace’s long-suffering brother.”

There was a pause in the conversation, and Alec knew he didn’t want Magnus to leave just yet.

“Would you like to come in?” Alec said, smiling.

“Sure,” Magnus smiled at him.

Magnus followed Alec into the apartment, and they both took seats in the lounge.

“So what did Jace do now?” Alec asked.

“When I got home from work, I found Clary crying. She told me that he’d broken things off with her via text message and that it came right after they’d . . . well you know, for the first time this afternoon.”

“What?” Alec said, horrified at his brother’s actions. He knew Jace was a player, but even he was never this callus and Alec was sure that things were different with Clary, Jace had real feelings for her. “Where’s Jace, I’ll do more than slap him,” Alec snarled.

“He’s upstairs with Clary,” Magnus explained. “It seems while I was down here assaulting you, he came back, apologised and they talked.”

“Sounds like Jace, he's not great with emotions. It probably all got to him,” Alec explained. “Clary’s special, I’ve never seen him so head over heels before.”

Alec picked up the peas and placed them on his cheek.

“God, I really am so sorry, Alexander.”

“It’s fine, I’ll live.”

“No, I should have handled it better.”

“If it were my sister, I would have used a closed fist,” Alec admitted.

“Maybe I can make it up to you?” Magnus said shyly.

“How so?”

“Dinner? Drinks?”

“Dinner sounds good,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus and Magnus felt his heart flip at the man’s gorgeous crooked smile, he was a goner.

“Are you free tomorrow night?” Magnus asked, hopefully.

“I can be for you,” Alec beamed at him.

“7 pm,” Magnus beamed right back at him. “I’ll pick you up.”

“It’s a date.”

6 months later . . .

“. . . . And as they say, the rest is history.” Alec chuckled.

“Wow, that’s actually really romantic,” Cat said

“I have to agree,” Ragnor said.

“Guess it is,” Magnus cuddled into Alec’s side. They kissed sweetly.

“We’ve been together every day since and that was almost 6 months ago now,” Alec added.

“Well here’s to another six months,” Cat said making a toast.

“6 months? Nope, here’s to forever,” Magnus said, clinking his glass to Alec’s and his friends before taking a sip and then kissing his boyfriend fiercely!


End file.
